


Date At The Amusement Park

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [19]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Muu and Koumei have decided to go on a truly classic date~
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Date At The Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> i love going on dates like this~

Koumei arrived at the station and got his ticket. Muu had somehow convinced him to be outside for more than a couple hours to go to the amusement park. He looked around for the taller man, but couldn't see him. That was alright. The train wasn't for another 15 minutes anyway.

"Koumei!" Ah, there he is. Muu came up beside him and grinned. Koumei returned his smile.

"I'm glad you made it. The train will be here in fifteen minutes."

"I wanted to make sure I came with some time to spare," Muu said. He took Koumei's hand tentatively. Koumei blushed and snatched his hand away. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. I'm... not ready for that."

"Not ready for..." Muu hugged him from behind, making Koumei laugh, "affection? Not ready for.." he nuzzled his neck jokingly, "nuzzwes!"

"Did you just hewwo?"

"Hewwo~"

"You're such a dork," Koumei said, still laughing.

"And you're a geek~ But you're my geek, and handsome to boot."

"Not your geek. We're on a date, but we aren't dating," Koumei said.

"So specific, Koumei," Muu commented. He chuckled and observed Koumei's face.

"Indeed." He freed himself from Muu's hug and scratched his head. "I'd like to be certain of myself before anything."

"Certain of yourself? The way you react makes it seem like you like me," Muu said.

"I do, but I'm unsure if we're close enough for me to want to date you. It would be fun, but I don't want to make a mistake," Koumei said. Now Muu laughed.

"Koumei, life is full of mistakes. It's how we grow as people. If this doesn't work out, then you can use that quick brain of yours to figure out why and be aware of that the next time." He booped Koumei's nose, who looked at him curiously.

"You put your full faith in that?"

"I do."

"Then..." Maybe soon. "Sometime. The train is coming."

"Ah, so it is." They got on once the doors opened. It quickly crowded up. Muu stood over Koumei, one arm wrapped around him, bodies pressed fairly close together.

"Muu?"

"I want to make sure no one touches you except me," Muu said. Koumei blushed hard at that and turned around. Muu felt what his words had done when he did so.

"Koumei—"

"Don't say anything. Just give me a minute." He calmed down, then looked up at him. "I'll explain another time."

"Got it." 

They rode on to their station. When they arrived, Muu got them on the bus to the amusement park. Koumei sat down on the much emptier bus with Muu nearly touching him.

"So even after our week at the lodge, you still get nervous when I touch you, huh?"

"I do," Koumei said. There was no point in denying it. Muu chuckled. 

"Good to know. Can I put my arm around you?" he asked. Koumei considered the request, then nodded. Muu looped his arm over Koumei's shoulder and smiled. Koumei smiled, too, and looked out the window to hide it. He was happy that his hair fell over the side of his face facing Muu.

They arrived soon enough and left to enter the park, getting their tickets and heading in.

"Alright, we'll be eating dinner here. We should save the Ferris Wheel for last. What do you want to try first?"

"How about the teacups? Something gentle will be nice," Koumei said. They wandered over to it, spinning around together. Then they got on several other rides, including the drop tower.

Koumei looked at it and tried to keep himself calm. "I'm not sure about this."

"It'll be fine," Muu said, sensing his heartrate as it elevated.

"Of course. It wouldn't be a ride that people can go on if it weren't safe."

"And you'll be safe. It's not gonna break on us. And if it does, I'll save you." He held Koumei's hand and felt Koumei squeeze back.

The line moved forward, and then they were let on. Koumei evened his breathing.

"Focus on the sky," Muu said as they were strapped in. Koumei nodded. The box ascended, and he kept an eye on the clouds. At the top, he felt the click and started counting.

"11, 12, 13!" It dropped. Koumei exhaled sharply as Muu whooped. His legs lifted a bit from the force of being dropped. Then they bounced and he started laughing. Muu looked over and smiled.

The ride ended and Koumei wobbled off. Muu supported him, chuckling.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'd rather not get on this one again if it's all the same to you."

"No worries. Let's go for a gentle rollercoaster."

"Gentle rollercoaster?" He had never heard such a ridiculous oxymoron in his life.

"Yeah. Don't worry about a thing," Muu said.

"You've said that before," Koumei said.

"And you've always made it safely, right?"

"Right." They went to a rollercoaster and climbed up to its start point.

"Don't these drop really far?"

"Yeah, but this one basically doesn't." 

They got strapped in. Koumei took a deep breath as it started moving. It went up a small incline, and then down the other side, picking up speed. He felt how much it didn't move or throw him and smiled. The rollercoaster shot around a corner just as Muu looked over.

The smile on Koumei's face was one of joy, totally relaxed and free and having fun. He smiled, himself, falling in love just a little more.

The rollercoaster zoomed up and down and around corners, and then... it corkscrewed around. Koumei felt gravity let go for an eternal moment as the world turned upside down. He looked up toward the ground in awe.

Their ride ended soon enough. Koumei got off, exhilarated.

"That was incredible! It was soft and fun and that corkscrew part~" He grinned at Muu. "It was fun."

"You wanna go again?" Muu asked.

"I do," Koumei said.

And so they went again, twice more before Koumei was satisfied. Muu chuckled and went with him to the tilt-a-whirl.

"In order to get there, we have to go through the midway with all the booth games," Muu said. Koumei nodded.

Booth staff hawked them from the sides to get people to play their games. Muu saw one of the dart games and chuckled.

"I'll win you something. Pick a prize out," he said. Koumei looked at the booth's prizes when they lit on one in particular. Muu saw it at the same time, and both pointed.

"That one," Koumei said, pointing to the pigeon stuffie.

"You got it, babe," Muu said. He kissed Koumei's cheek, then paid the man and picked up the darts. One, two, three balloons on one dart, then three on each of the next two.

"Pick any prize!" the staff said, smiling tightly. With a credit a dart, he lost a major amount of money on Muu's throws. Muu got the pidge.

"Thank you," Koumei said, looking around. "I'd like to get something for you, too."

"You don't have to," said Muu. With Koumei's lack of strength, he doubted that he'd be getting any plush prizes from him.

"There. Any from this booth?" Koumei asked. Muu looked at the game. Basketball toss, a good game, but did Koumei have the aim for it?

Koumei put some money down for three balls as Muu perused the bottom shelf prizes.

"Eyes up there," he said, pointing to the top. Muu chuckled.

"You sure you can pull that off?" he asked.

"I can." Koumei was confident. There was no rule saying he couldn't do this his normal way. He took the first ball in hand and bounced it a couple times. While he did, Muu decided he wanted the biggest prize available, a stuffed lion big enough to use as a backrest. Then Koumei turned away from the booth. The staff and Muu watched as he tossed the ball nonchalantly over his shoulder and swished the net.

_ What!? _ Muu stared in shock. The second ball followed, and then the third, all in the same pattern.

"How did you do that!?" he asked.

"I toss out scrapped paper the same way. I just adjusted for the weight of the ball," Koumei said. Muu stared, then laughed.

"I didn't expect you to have such incredible aim. I underestimated you."

"Many people do," Koumei said. Muu pointed to the lion.

"This will be perfect for working at home."

They headed to dinner, then. Muu found one of the on-site restaurants and went inside.

"Looks like a place where they have a new menu every day."

"Is there a way to know what's on the menu before we enter?" Koumei asked. Muu hummed.

"There should be a salad option and some bread?"

"That's not exactly filling..."

"Excuse me, sir," Muu said, going up to the table master. "Can you tell us what's on the menu today?"

"Sorry, we like to keep it a surprise!"

"I see. Do you at least have vegetarian options?"

"That we do! We have vegetarian, vegan, gluten free~" he listed off.

Muu looked at Koumei, who nodded.

"Table for two, please!"

They got their table, then went to get some food. Muu licked his lips and got some chicken fingers and barbecued pulled pork with bread and salad. Koumei got some macaroni and cheese, as well as fried haddock, on top of his bread and salad.

"That's a good-looking salad," Muu said. Koumei's salad was dressed with cucumber, tomato, a little bit of cheese, sliced carrots, and a little radish. Muu had just grabbed the basic salad mix.

"I've had time to figure out what I like." He chuckled and looked at Muu with an affectionate look. Muu blushed and smiled back.

They ate and chatted about the day. Koumei shared a few memories from childhood. Muu did the same.

"Fanalis were historically enslaved, right? I'm sure that still causes you problems," Koumei said.

"It does. When people see me, the first thing they notice is my race. Then they start questioning my capability. It's worse for Myron, but hardly a walk in the park for me."

"I understand. Not to the degree of having experienced it, but I understand what you're saying."

"What about you? Cushy home life, you must have wanted for nothing."

"Father's approval, but I'm past that now."

"You mean now that he's dead?"

"Something of the sort." Koumei's lip twitched. Muu chuckled.

They ate and finished dinner, then went to wander some more. They rode the tilt-a-whirl, spinning around and laughing. At some point, Koumei decided to hold Muu's hand, "for safety in the crowds." The crowds themselves had started to disperse. Muu didn't care. They were holding hands!

The two of them headed up the amusement park's hill and sat down to watch the sunset, sharing a soft pretzel. Koumei leaned on Muu's shoulder lightly.

"This was a nice day. I enjoyed myself."

"It's not over yet. We still have the ferris wheel, right?"

"That's right." Koumei smiled. The sun fell beneath the horizon and the stars came out. Muu got up when the pretzel was finished. Koumei followed and kept holding his hand as they got in line.

One by one, couples and families entered the carriages and the pair drew closer. Muu slipped the staff an extra 20 to stop them at the top, making sure Koumei missed that he did it. They got into their car and went up. Koumei held tightly to the bars.

"It's okay, Mei. You're safe," Muu said. "My reflexes are fast enough that I would have us safely on the ground if this broke off."

Koumei took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Even so..."

"Even so, it's falling at all that makes you nervous."

"Precisely."

"Koumei, focus on me for a bit," Muu said. He put his hand on Koumei's cheek and pulled so they faced each other. Koumei focused on his face, the chiseled jaw, the sharp cheeks, his eyes that never seemed to stop watching like a hunter. It was clear he had beautiful features.

On Muu's side, he was caught by the light that illuminated his acne scars and made his face into a dappled forest of shadow, a night sky filled with constellations. He traced across them, forming patterns in his mind. Koumei's face was plumper from what he remembered from years ago, but he still had those high cheeks and graceful jawline, the hooked nose and sharp eyes.

"Koumei, you have one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen," said Muu.

"It's marred. Yours is perfect," he said.

"The scars? Stars in a constellation," Muu said. "You love astronomy, right?"

"I do," Koumei said, blushing. 

The car stopped right at the top. Muu looked up to the stars above. Koumei did, too, entranced by them for a bit.

" _ Those _ are beautiful," he said.

"That they are." Muu turned back to Koumei and smiled gently when he saw Koumei's face. "Mei."

"Hm?" Koumei looked at him and tilted his head to the side. Muu moved closer to his lips, looking at them, then at Koumei's eyes. The two of them leaned in, their lips met only for a second, and then they kissed.

When they parted again, Koumei opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away. He smiled sadly.

"I really did have fun today."

"You're saying that like this is goodbye."

"It may as well be," Koumei said. Muu furrowed his brow and took Koumei's hand.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Koumei chuckled.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." They started back down.

"Koumei."

"It's nothing!" he snapped. "Sorry. I always enjoy the time we spend together."

"Stop saying things like that," Muu said, holding their stuffies. Koumei nodded and held his hand as they left the ferris wheel and the park, then took the bus back to the station.

Koumei was quiet the entire ride as Muu tried to guess what he was thinking of. He looked at Koumei's face. That caught Koumei's attention, and he turned to look at Muu.

"Muu, I..." He stopped again.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"You won't want to hear it."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Muu asked. Koumei's face twisted as he bit back tears.

"We're not actually dating," he replied. They reached the station. Muu tried to think of something, anything that he could say to get Koumei to talk.

"So, earlier, when you got a little  _ excited _ on the train, what caused that?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Koumei blushed madly.

"That's none of your concern!" he said, embarrassed. He grabbed the pigeon and stuffed his face in it. Muu chuckled and kissed his cheek, noting that Koumei accepted it before moving away. The back and forth confused him.

They boarded the train home. Koumei shuffled a bit before tugging on Muu's sleeve and leaning into his ear.

"I have an exhibition kink," Koumei whispered. Muu blinked.

"That makes sense with how you were earlier. Since we're having this conversation, you mind telling me what was up with you?"

At that, Koumei tried again to tell him and couldn't. How could he? He really liked Muu, but his birthright dictated certain things. If he had been the fourth son, having a boyfriend would be fine, since there would be no expectations. Kouha could handle having a boyfriend because their father already detested him. But for Koumei, being the second son, he had to secure their family line as much as Kouen did.

How could he break Muu's heart like that? It hurt enough for him. Still, the longer he left it, the worse it was going to be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this modern au has developed more than we've thus far seen


End file.
